


June's Nightmares

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for a nightmare meme and magic!anon on tumblr, June gets hit by a sleeping sickness that causes the victim to have vivid nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare 1: MECH

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written for a magic!anon on my June Darby role play tumblr, nursejunedarby.tumblr.com, where the person under the anon caught a sickness that made you very lethargic and sleepy, but also have you very vivid sex dreams or very vivid nightmares. I only was sent and wrote things about nightmares, so I posted them all here.

~ It was an ordinary day.

She’d gone to work like she did on any other day, and she’d told Jack beforehand that she’d meet him at base to spend time together.

But it wouldn’t happen.

She’d barely walked out of the hospital before she was overpowered and knocked out. Upon awaking, she found herself in a small room with an intercom, a window and a bed. And under the window were two buttons, one red and one blue.

A voice cracked over the intercom. Silas. He told her to look through the window. She did, and gasped at what she saw.

Jack was there, as well as Miko and Raf. The three were strung up, Jack on his own and Miko and Raf together. And in front of them was a mounted gun.

Very simple, Silas was saying. Just choose who would live and who would die. One or two. Her son or his friends.

She could see the kids screaming up at her, but their words were muffled by the glass and she couldn’t make a word out of it. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t decide.

And she took too long, because gun fired, first Jack, then Miko and Raf. Three times each. The shots echoed into her room. She pounded against the glass, screaming and sobbing. She could barely hear Silas say that she’d have to do better on her next choice and through her tears she could see Arcee and Optimus take the kids’ place and… ~

She woke up, jerking a little from the force. She grabbed her phone and gave Jack a call. Everything was fine. He, Miko and Raf were at base with the bots, all was good. She ended the call feeling better, but the dream had frightened her horribly.

A cup of tea to help her calm down. That should work. It usually does.


	2. Nightmare 2: A Milk Run

~ A simple drive. Just a quick milk run, to borrow a phrase. But it went horribly wrong.

June was helpless to do anything as she and Arcee were hit by the electric shock. Helpless to stop MECH from picking the two of them up and taking them some place. She could do nothing as she was cuffed to a railing and Arcee strapped to a table.

She could only watch as they carved into Arcee’s chassis, picking her open to find everything that made the bots tick. Hear the curses and the cries and screams of pain over the sound of the drills and saws. Smell and taste the energon and ammonia in the air. And finally, she watched the light in Arcee’s optics and spark die out as the scientists removed her chamber from her.

And she could hear the bots coming now, fighting MECH into the room, but she couldn’t look at them, her eyes locked on Arcee’s frame, tears streaming from the loss of the bot she considered a friend, an almost daughter. ~

She woke with tear tracks over her face and she had to check the garage for Arcee, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the bike in there. Still, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to sleep in bed again that night, so she grabbed some extra blankets and pillows and settled on the couch, watching Arcee until she fell asleep again.


	3. Nightmare 3: A Girl's Day

~ A girls’ day.  Just what the doctor ordered. June and Arcee coasted down the highways, an earpiece allowing them to talk, or Arcee to stream music. It was bright outside, and wonderful.

Until a blast before Arcee’s wheels sent them flying. The speedster managed to catch June, but moments later they were pinned against the cliff wall by vary familiar webs.

Airachnid smiled at them, taunting Arcee about not being there to protect her partner. June was frightened by what that meant, but it grew to complete terror when Airachnid pulled a pod from behind her back.

Jack was inside. His head, at least. His eyes were wide and locked forever in a terrified expression. June and Arcee screamed, Arcee using the most violent language June had ever heard from a bot. Airachnid simply chuckled, and set the jar down, walking towards them, a talon raised. She moved it from side to side, as if debating which of them to attack first. Then it swung down at June, the tip piercing her shoulder and she gave off a scream as- ~

She jerked awake, her hand going to cover her mouth. She felt sick, and the image of Jack’s head would not leave her.

She was going to head out to base. She had to see him, just to be sure he was okay.  


	4. Nightmare 4: Megatron

~ She was scared out of her mind. The Decepticons managed to get her as well as the kids, and Megatron had taken them out to orbit, to make a trade. Their lives for the bots surrender.

She and the kids had screamed at the bots from in their pods, telling them not to go through with it, but they didn’t listen. They arrived on the flight deck of the Nemesis, and were bound and made to kneel in a line, while Megatron stalked in front of them. Before Arcee, he unsheathed his blade and brought it down on her neck, separating her helm from her shoulders.

Jack started screaming in grief, joined by Miko and Raf as Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet suffered the same fate. June waited for Megatron to do the same to Optimus, but instead, he turned to his troops, ordering them to open the pods, to let Optimus see them die. June feel the air leave the pod, her hands going to her throat as she started choking on the lack of air. She last thing she saw was Megatron’s hellfire optcs before she blacked out… ~

And woke up in her own bed.


End file.
